X Men Genesis
by qpritchie1
Summary: Matt and Eve Summers both realized they were mutants at the brink of their seventeenth birthday. The family moves into the Xavier Mansion after their home is destroyed. There, the twins learn how to use their powers better. OC Slash!


**Hey! So I have this new idea for X-Men...I know, I know! The first one didn't go so well, but I don't really care...Ideas pop up and it's my job to post them, no matter how crappy they might be. Although this one...not so crappy.**

**As far as this story goes, it is going to be based off of the movies but only roughly. There will actually be some references to First Class, too, which, by the way, is probably my favorite X-Men movie right next to the original.**

**This story is going to be rather AU, but it definitely still takes place in the X-Men world.**

**Let's continue on with a summary, shall we?: Matt and Eve Summers both realized they were mutants at the brink of their seventeenth birthday. The family moves into the Xavier Mansion after their home is destroyed. There, the twins learn how to use their powers better. Through their journey, they become a part of a new team of X-Men.**

**Aha! Didn't see that one coming, huh? Well, the new team of X-Men will all be teenagers roughly around the same age. Who will I use, you ask? Haven't decided yet. Guess you'll find out later.**

**All of my OC's have original code-names, so there will be no confusion. And trust me, there will be PLENTY of OC's.**

**Pairings: Iceman/OMC, OMC/OMC, Rogue/Gambit, Shadowcat/Colossus, OFC/OMC and OMC/OFC with slight Havok/Polaris and Cyclops/Jean Grey. Maybe even some Wolverine/Storm...**

**Disclaimer: No, don't do it! Don't think I own any aspect of X-Men or the Marvel Universe. They're lying!**

**Let's start :)**

**X X X X X**

"Happy birthday!" The party guests all cheered enthusiastically as both my twin sister, Eve, and I stood over our birthday candles as the flames gracefully danced above it. We gave each other a quick look, silently asking if each of us was ready to blow the candles out in a synchronized fashion. And we did.

Everybody clapped and whistled. My dad clapped a hand onto my right shoulder and my mother hugged my sister from behind, her arms resting atop her shoulders. "Happy seventeenth birthday, kids." My dad said happily, his blonde eyebrows raised in glee, as he assisted my mother with handing out pieces of our birthday cake out to the guests.

"Dad, you know our birthdays were last month." Eve pointed out. It was true, though. We turned seventeen a little over a month ago; May 10th. This was the only day that all of our family friends could make it out, what with business being plentiful and whatnot.

"Oh, shoot. I forgot a knife." my mother said under her breath as she bit her bottom lip in frustration. She looked over at the kitchen drawers and opened them, not even leaving her spot next to Eve. A long knife floated out of its place in said drawer and hovered above it, but only for a second as it closed and the knife gradually made its way over to us. My mother's power of magnetism always seemed to be convenient one way or another.

My dad just smirked as he witnessed his wife use her abilities for the millionth time. "Here, give that to me. Your hair is going to get in the cake. Don't want people to cough up hair balls...No offense, Hank." he teased the blue-furred man standing on the far side of the room. He just got a low, guttural growl in response.

My mother then proceeded to tie her emerald hair up into a loose ponytail. Most people found it odd, but I thought nothing of it. Both Eve and I were indifferent about our family's innate ability to stand out in a crowd, what with my mom's green hair and my dad lugging around a giant metal plate attached to his chest.

"Matty, honey, pass me the plates." my mom asked me as she cut off a huge corner off of the cake.

"Sure, no problem." I reached over for the plates, all splattered with different colors. People thought of it as festive and celebratory, but I just found it nauseating.

After serving up almost half of the homemade vanilla sheet cake, my parents finally got a chance to have fun and continued to mingle with their old friends. I gave a faint smile over to my sister as we both decided to hang out in the kitchen. Nobody was our age here, but that was fine. Everybody was nice and friendly, but they were our parents' friends; not ours.

"Makes you wish we had our own friends, huh?" Eve said sadly as she hopped up to sit on the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. I walked over to prop myself against the counter across from her.

"'Freaks don't get to have friends.'" I quoted in a mocking high-pitched voice, my sister knowing exactly who it was. I was quoting Melissa Augustine, the anti-mutant popular girl of our old school. She got everybody to follow in her footsteps of mutant bashing. It got so bad that we had to ditch public education and become home schooled for the past year.

"Those around us _do _tend to muck everything up, now don't they?" A thick English accent came from the other side of the room. An Asian woman with sleek, deep violet hair that fell just below the middle of her back stood at the entrance to the kitchen. She had on a black leather jacket that reached only to the middle of her torso over a plain white shirt with gray jeans and sleek blue mules.

"Hey, Betsy. Enjoying our little rendezvous?" I asked her politely as both my sister and I got up to give her a hug. Betsy, or Elizabeth, has been out of the country pursuing her modeling career now that it was quiet in the mutant world. You know, other than the occasional bashing of some poor, undeserving mutie and unexpected act of terrorism conducted by my grandfather, Magneto...

"Now, we all know that this party is for neither of you. Your father always insisted on gathering up the family for whatever reason." she said with a slight smirk, her arms dropping down to her sides as she finished giving Eve a hug.

"Is Brian here?" Eve asked curiously as she looked behind her to search the crowd of family friends.

"What? It's not enough that I'm here, but my brother has to tag along? I swear, your sister fancies my brother and it is just making all of us barmy." she teased as she looked on at my sister with a look of faux annoyance. "I'm just talking bollocks, yeah? Brian is back home, still taking care of business."

"How can I be driving everybody crazy? He's just fun to be around" It was true, though. She was always fascinated with Betsy's twin brother. It's not like she had a crush on him or anything—she just found him intriguing.

"So, your mother was telling me you guys haven't gotten your mutations in yet. I'm sure it's bloody-well excruciating to wait this long." Genetically, yes; we should have gotten them by now. Most people with full-blooded mutants for parents get them as early as their time of infancy. "Yes, but a lot of them gain it during puberty or times of distress."

"God, I hope I can be a telepath!" my sister exclaimed as she realized that Betsy had elaborated on my own thoughts. My sister was excited about getting powers, and don't get me wrong; I would love them, too. It would just be another thing to tack onto the list of my lack of normalcy. I mean, come on. God must be playing a sick joke to make me both a mutant _and_ gay!

"If that happens, don't think you ca-" My remark was interrupted shortly into it. Somebody was communicating with me; telepathically. I could feel their presence in my mind, but the voice in my head was distorted and unrecognizable.

_The time has come. Fulfill your prophecy._

"Betsy..." I started, my voice shaking slightly, my breathing picked up in speed as my heart raced rapidly. "Something...something isn't right."

"Why? What is it, duck?" Her voice was full of worry as she lightly grasped my right arm in her attempt to comfort me.

At this point, my sister hesitantly hopped off of the kitchen counter and stood in front of me, some of her wavy ginger hair falling off its place on her shoulder as she leaned in. "Matt? What's wro-?" But Eve didn't get to finish her sentence.

A giant rumble broke through the sound of conversations in the next room as people tensed up. And that's when the ground shook with great force. I saw people grab onto random things to steady themselves: chairs, doorways, each other. Those with the ability to fly hovered over the ground as to avoid the tremor.

The walls cracked and there were small rifts running along the ground, breaking up hardwood floors and tiles in its path.

"Come out and play, X-Men!" A man's voice could barely be heard over the deep rumble and random crashes the quake was creating. His voice was sinisterly playful and it sent chills down my spine. From above us came the loud crack I pushed both Betsy and Eve out of the way before covering my head with my arms and shutting my eyes, as if that were going to stop it from crushing me.

"Matt!" I heard my sister cry before everything fell around me. Wait...around me? I looked through squinted eyes and saw a blue energy bubble surrounded me. Was that me? Did I create some sort of force field around myself?

I looked over at my sister and her arm was extended toward me, her fingers slightly curved. I was wrong; Eve created the force field.

The rumbling stopped, but the fear and tension stayed thick in the house as people, or superheroes rather, were trying to identify the voice. A few more moments in was when our uncle, Scott, identified him. "Avalanche." Detest was evident in his voice as he continued. "The Brotherhood...Everybody, move out!" Betsy was quick on her feet as she rushed over to where my uncle was and frantically spoke to him, although I couldn't hear her over the shuffling of everybody exiting the house in panic.

Wait, the Brotherhood? Why would they be stupid enough to attack a houseful of both current and former X-Men?

"Kurt, get my kids out of here!" I could hear my dad shout it out from outside as the other party guests rushed outside to go up against whatever it was. Both my sister and I glanced at each other as we both rushed over to one of the broken front windows of the house to see what was going on.

The current members of the Brotherhood of Mutants were going up against their rivals. Blasts of energy and flesh punching flesh could be heard from outside.

Avalanche was creating earthquakes, Quicksilver was speeding around the battlefield, Toad was hopping about and shooting slime from his mouth, Scarlet Witch was making street lamps fall and causing any tech weapons to short out, and Pyro had created fireballs that left a fiery path in their wake. Everybody seemed to be present except for my grandfather—Magneto. He was missing out on the family reunion that was going on outside.

A huge crash could be heard and a robot the size of an apartment building shot missiles from the top of its shoulders. I looked over to see the reaction on my sister's face, but the second I turned, she disappeared into a puff of black smoke. I prepared myself for the same as soon as Nightcrawler was done getting Eve to safety.

I looked outside one last time to see one of missiles be deflected, but was quickly hexed by my aunt before I was in its path. My eyes grew wide as I saw my dad yell out to me. I dodged the missile, running myself into a wall as I heard a snap in the arm that collided with it, but it wasn't enough. In a matter of a millisecond, the explosion collided with one of the walls behind me, its flames whipped at my face and tore at my flesh, making the pain from the broken limb seem like a tickle underneath my already blackening skin. The pain was excruciating and I just wanted it to end; to make the suffering go away.

And it did.

Suddenly, I was back at the window, watching the battle take place. I frantically looked over to my sister, but again, was met with an ash-colored smoke. Oh, God. I know what this is; what I have. It's foresight.

And just like before, the missile was pointed at me after being lashed by Scarlet Witch with her bad luck. I felt a flush of power flow through my entire body and it took over me, almost like a bolt of lightning striking through to my very core. A blob of transparent magenta-tinted energy appeared out of the open palms of my hand and quickly took shape of a giant hammer. Great, another mutation. Although, I shouldn't be complaining because this meant I could attempt to take care of the explosive pointed toward me.

There was no time to think it out, though. So I did the first thing that came to me.

I jumped through the window as fast as I could and ducked under the missile before launching the end of it with my new weapon. It spun into the air, the smoke in its path swerving and zagging before the flames died out about ninety feet above our front lawn. Gravity took over the explosive and it came back down, looking for vengeance.

Luckily, I was grabbed out of the way and rushed out of distance before the explosion took place, sending a shockwave that knocked both me and the person who had saved me down to the ground. I looked back to see that the missile only seemed to irritate the fighters as they all continued on.

Turning toward my savior to thank them, I was met with deep red irises surrounded by black sclera. It was Remy LeBeau, one of the rogue members of an earlier squad of X-Men. Now, he plays both sides of the good and evil spectrum, mostly for his own benefit. Although, lately, he's steered away from a life of crime and has been helping my uncle with his squad.

"Thank you." I said, as I got up to my feet and wiped the dust off of me. However, his beige duster was seemingly unharmed. Even if it was, you wouldn't be able to tell since it was the same color as the dirt that rose from the ground with the explosion.

"You're very welcome. Be careful ness time, _peeshwank_. Nobody wants to see you get hurt." Gambit spoke with a thick Cajun accent, but it wasn't lost on anybody. Being around the best heroes from all over the world gave you access to a bunch of different vocabulary for each region they came from. Which is why I understand what '_peeshwank_' means. He was calling me something similar to 'little one,' but right now wasn't time to argue with him about that.

"We gotta ge-" I was teleported elsewhere before I could even register the grasp on my shoulder from Kurt. "-t back...to them..."

"Matt!" My sister cried out from in front of me, replacing where Remy's figure stood after my eyes had adjusted to the change in lighting. She wrapped her arms around me for security and I settled my hands around her torso. "I was so worried. What took so long?" That question was pointed at Kurt, however.

"I could not find vhere your brother vas. But please excuse me, I must go help the others!" He explained swiftly before disappearing into a puff of black.

"Where are we?" I asked Eve, just now noticing the drastic change in environment. Instead of the sound of explosions and orange sunset sky, we were in a dark and dank room. Her orange locks were the only colorful things in my line of vision, as I'm sure my golden hair was of equal definition for her. We both inherited blonde hair from our dad, although Eve dyed her hair red to suit her tastes—and suit her it did. However, we both had our mother's striking forest green eyes.

"We're a few blocks down at that abandoned house on Lincoln. It took a few 'ports for Kurt to find a good place to have us protected." Eve elaborated as she pointed out of a gap from the wooden boards nailed in the window space at the street sign that did, in fact, read 'Lincoln Circle.'

"Did he take our safety from rabid hobos into account?" I teased as I slowly looked around the place. It was boarded up at all of the doors and windows, cobwebs gathering around them. You could almost smell all of the dead skin cells that topped off all of the objects. The layer of dust was so thick that the wood panels beneath our feet almost seemed to be made of planks of concrete. Then again, with the lighting we had, it wouldn't take much to make things look that gray. Even my wine-tinted button-up seemed to be devoid of its color. My sister's black and white-striped sweater did very little to spice up my surroundings.

"How about protection from me?" came a voice from the blackness just beyond he flight of stairs. An image of white and blue gradually made its way toward me and my sister. A slight sheen upon crimson hair from the light of the orange and mauve skies peeking through the wooden boards of the windows told me it was somebody familiar—Mystique. She was wearing her usual uniform of white leather pants and a white corset with a belt made of skulls wrapped around her waist. It was creepy to see her in person for the first time after only hearing stories about her. From what I understood, she never really partook in battle as much as she did conspicuous work for herself and Magneto.

"Stand back!" I told Eve as I pulled her behind my own self. I felt the sudden wave of power hit me again as I summoned the hammer once more, slightly lighting the room as if we were all wearing rose-tinted glasses.

"So, Magneto was correct to assume that your mutation would finally make its appearance with a little help. He'll be very pleased with that." she said with a sly grin on her face. The click of her boots echoed within these walls as she inched toward us. Both Eve and I met her footsteps with our own in the opposite direction, hoping to keep a safe distance between us.

"Well, you can send our grandfather a message, then. 'We're not going anywhere near him.'" I replied as the three of us stopped moving any further. A look of anger struck Mystique's features as she shifted her stance from one foot to the other.

"Your naivety will prove to be a weakness, child. Don't you know that Magneto's blood runs through your veins like slick mercury? It's only a matter of time before you're both begging to come along for the ride." Her features shifted to a sinister smile before her fingers edged to the top of the gun holster strapped to her left thigh. "Whether that's by choice or by force is up to you."

Mystique's threat caused my sister to slightly flinch behind me. Her fingers that were hugging at the back of my shirt had jolted upward in fear. A blue lash shaped like a crescent of energy sliced through the room in the direction of Mystique and hit the weapon she was grasping. It flew across the room and broke as it collided with one of the walls of the house.

"Ah, there's more to this celebration than I thought." Her deep yellow eyes shifted from meeting my eyes to looking behind me. Before turning around, I noticed the room went from dark pink to a deep violet. To my surprise, my sister's right palm was illuminated with consecutive waves of cobalt energy. "Fine. Let's play."

Before we knew it, Mystique reached behind her and pulled out a smaller gun and shot it in our direction. A field of energy appeared in front of us made up of translucent blue hexagons. It disappeared as fast as it formed, dropping what looked to be like a tranquilizer dart onto the floor with a small ping from the metal tip bouncing off of the wood.

"Nice work." I commented without looking behind me, obviously directed to Eve. I got into a fighting stance, the first one I could think of that my dad had trained me to use if I ever had to defend myself. I didn't have to look at Eve to know that she did the same thing. An arc of energy flew from behind me, obviously aimed at Mystique. Much to our displeasure, it was easily dodged by the blue mutant.

Mystique jumped from her spot across the room and was quickly coming at us, her leg extended in a kick. I didn't have time to dodge it, so her foot knocked the air out of me as she landed her kick into my abdomen. Quicker than I expected, I recovered from it and swung my hammer at her legs, effectively knocking her off of her feet. That proved to be a bad move as she swept her leg in a wide arc and tripped me. I fell to the ground with an audible thud. I looked back up and saw the enemy back on her feet, or so to speak. Her left leg was lifted high in the air before it came down in my direction. I tried to use the handle of my weapon to block said attack but my sister beat me to it. A hexagon hovered inches above me, its size only large enough to block Mystique's heel from making contact with my chest.

"Ooh, this _will_ be fun." she said slyly before using the force field to her advantage as leverage to flip backwards, her right foot colliding with my sister's chest for further assistance in completing her back flip. It sent Eve flying back into a wall, denting it with her body as she slumped over and slipped into unconsciousness.

The rage within me took over as I lunged at Mystique without thinking. Before I could get close enough to her, I was stopped in midair. Confused, I looked over at my sister to see if it was her doing. It wasn't Eve, however—she was still unconscious from that last blow.

"What are you doing here, Mystique?" questioned a voice from the opposite direction. Jean Grey stood at the entrance to the abandoned home, her arm extended out to me. It slowly crept down, shortening the distance between myself and the ground.

"Just entertaining the children. Don't you have better things to do than ruining their playtime?" Mystique retorted as she relaxed from her defensive position that would have been used to block whatever I had coming at her.

"Fun's over." Jean said in a strict voice, her jade green eyes glaring daggers at the other woman.

"Actually, it's just beginning." And with that, Mystique shattered something onto the ground. Thick red smoke rose from that spot and hazed my vision as I'm sure it did Jean Grey's. We both sputtered and coughed through the crimson inhalant as it cleared from the room, somehow. With the lack of ventilation in this place, I'm surprised it cleared at all. And just like the smoke, Mystique was no longer anywhere in sight. I heard the X-Man mutter a curse under her breath.

That's when I remembered Eve was still there. I rushed over to her, Jean a few steps behind me. "What happened?" she questioned as she helped me lift her head as I took off my button up, folded it, and placed it under Eve's head to act as a small pillow.

"Kurt took us here for safety, but Mystique was already waiting for us." I quickly explained, the panic in my voice evident.

"Alright. We'll get you and your sister out of here once the others regain their composure." Her voice was reassuring and I was glad for it. I needed some sort of support at this point considering that I just went through.

That's when the dizziness set in and everything went white on me.

**X X X X X**

I awoke to the same white that I left with. But this time, it was just the color of my surroundings rather than me slipping into unconsciousness. I heard beeps and machines purring around me. But I was too weak to really familiarize myself with where I was.

"Matt?" A voice said from behind me. It was Jean Grey. "Are you feeling okay?" She stepped into my view in a white lab coat over her pedestrian clothes. Her red hair was tied up into a loose bun and she had a clipboard in her hand.

"Just weak, I guess." I explained, not really wanting to talk much at the moment. Even if I did, I'm not even sure that I could.

"That's to be expected. You used your powers more than a new mutant should." That made me feel a bit better about fainting. At least it wasn't from emotional trauma. I suppose I just exerted myself a little too much. "You're in the X-Mansion's medical bay, just so you know. Your parents advised us that we take both you and your sister here for further inspection."

"Where _is_ Eve?" I asked curiously, craning my neck as well as I could to look around, my twin sister nowhere in sight.

"No need to worry. She's in another examination room, eating a meal we prepared for her. It's been almost half a day since the battle." Jean informed me as she scribbled something down onto her clipboard after she telekinetically moved a pen into her grasp.

"Hey, kid!" I could hear my dad's voice from the entrance behind me. I tried to get up but was far too weak to do so. I just ended up flopping back down onto the bed.

"Oh, sweetie, you're still too weak to get up." Why, thank you, Jean. I wasn't aware...Jeez, that was snappy. Good thing I didn't say that because I felt bad just for thinking it.

"Red, do you think I could have a moment with my son?" Yes, Jean was nicknamed 'Red' with most of the clan. Some still called Scott, 'Slim,' and Logan affectionately calls Kurt, 'Elf.' It's part of the norm when you risk your life with the people around you.

"Hey, bud. How you feeling?" My father asked me as he walked over to the side of my bed. I only raised an eyebrow at him in response. "Umm...right. So, I saw your powers came today. Pretty exciting, huh?" Wow, he was bad at this.

"Yes, Dad—I'm just gushing with enthusiasm. Can't you tell?"

He sighed slightly before continuing. "Look, your mom and I were talking and we were thinking that since the house is pretty much destroyed, we could find somewhere else to live for a bit."

"Where?" Although, I had the nagging feeling in my stomach that I already knew where he was referring to. But the place I had in mind was the best decision now that both Eve and I got our mutations.

"Here. The Xavier Mansion."

I knew it.

**Hope you guys liked it! It was my first time writing such an intense action scene, so I hope I did okay.**

**If you have any questions about this universe, let me know. And also, let me know if you liked it or not. I really appreciate feedback and whatnot. :)**

**- Ritchie**


End file.
